


Learning Experience

by Phaserburn



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaserburn/pseuds/Phaserburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Bear talks with a friend while she works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Page - phaserburn@tumblr.com

“Honestly,” Jane sighed, annoyedly clipping her hoof against the wooden floor, “I don’t see how you can stomach the beasts.”

Ursula “Mama” Bere shrugged while chewing another morsel of the meal in front of her. Admitting, it was a gruesome sight to behold what remained of the former curly blonde child, now sectioned and splayed out across the Bere family kitchen table. After Mama had fed her family, it was her duty to properly take care of the leftovers. 

During the process, she tended to snack. 

“Overall, the practice is disgusting,” Jane Doe scolded. 

Mama swallowed. “It’s not the worst way to find a meal. We could spend twice as long fishing and feed ourselves for half as long.” As she spoke, she tore off another portion of the meat to be salted. A bit of blood splattered off her cutting board and landed close to Jane’s side of the table.

The deer cringed, skittering backwards on the paneling to a symphony of clicks whenever she touched the floor. “Not just the hunt. I mean the entire ordeal. It’s such a… mess. And dear, you don’t clean nearly enough to remove the scent.”

Mama shrugged again, wrapping the salted meat in plastic wrap and setting it aside for the freezer. “Different strokes for different folks. Not all of us can be satisfied with something so ‘sophisticated’ as grass. Lord knows it would be simpler if we were. Eating something that just sits there and inches its way to our mouths.”

“Don’t be so quick to judge,” Jane said, making a mental note to reintroduce her friend to the better culinary habits available in the wood. There were some simply delectable blue flowers in bloom recently in the mountain glens, and nothing could ever beat a large bowl of fresh grass when she took the time to separate out the fresh, lighter green young buds from the browns. If she brought a bowl over next week Ursula would have finished this catch and be open to her suggestions.

While scheming, Jane looked about the room and noticed something new. She gestured with her head towards the sitting room (she had never been partial to that space herself. She had attempting sitting before with the assistance of Ursula and her husband, but she found the practice far from comfortable and overall troublesome.)

“When did you repair Junior’s chair?” she asked.

Mama looked over her shoulder while absentmindedly prepping another piece of meat. The first few times she prepared this specific dish she had to be careful but by now her actions were mechanical and practiced. “Actually, that’s a new chair entirely. Orsen tried to repair the old one a few times, but it was never the same. He says the wood was rotten. Kept collapsing.”

Jane shook her head. “To think they market that quality to children. Think about what could have happened to Junior if he had been the one to crack it instead of that vagabond.”  
“Exactly,” Mama said.

“Although,” Jane continued, “the worst part is how that horrible girl ravaged your home.”

“It wasn’t ravaged, Jane. It was invaded, but it wasn’t ravaged.”

Jane continued undeterred. “It could have happened to any of us. You have Orsen around, but I wouldn’t have been able to startle her out. You know that.

“It wouldn’t have happened to you Jane. We live near the edge of the forest. Humans stumble past here all the time.”

“Just the thought of it,” the doe continued, “It was months ago, and I still get the chills every time I think-” and for show, she shivered on the spot. 

Mama quickly wiped one of her paws on her apron and patted Jane on the back reassuringly. “Everything worked out in the end Jane, everything worked out in the end. Junior has his chair again and we all turned it into a learning experience. We haven’t had to fish in months because of that girl. Just leave some food out and the door open and the… fish come to us.”

“You wouldn’t have to fish at all if you just-”

“I promise you can show me those blue flowers you were talking about later. I’m sure they taste divine,” she reassured.

Satisfied, Jane dipped her head into the bowl she had been offered as a guest. No matter how much she disagreed with her friends culinary tastes, at least she always had porridge around. Although it wouldn’t hurt her to heat it up a tad before serving…


End file.
